wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopard Hide and Seek
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot The Kratt Brothers' hide and seek game was put to the test after they encounter a lost baby leopard cub. Then another leopard cub shows up. When the first leopard cub runs away, everyone forms a search party to find and rescue the baby leopard cub and reunite him with his family and his other brother. Trivia Martin names the leopard cubs Satin and Spyglass. Quotes: Episode begins with the Wild Kratts playing hide and seek. Martin: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come! Martin searches for his friends inside the Tortuga. Martin: Now, let's see. Where's Koki? Koki was snickering inside the garage, hiding under the Createrra VX. Koki: Martin will never find me here. Martin enters the garage and found Koki. Martin: Gotcha, Koki. Koki: Aw, man. No fair! Martin: Now you can help me find the others. Koki: All right! Jimmy was hiding under Koki's computer. Jimmy: Let's see if they can find me. Martin and Koki found Jimmy. Both: Gotcha, Jimmy! Jimmy: Hey! Martin: Any idea where Aviva is? Koki: We'll just have to wait and see. Aviva was hiding inside her storage room which is full of her inventions. Aviva: I'm not going to let them know where I am. (giggles) Suddenly, a hummingbird feather landed on Aviva's nose. Aviva: Uh-oh. (starts to sneeze) Aah, aah. Martin: Aha! Koki: We're getting warmer! Jimmy: Come out, come out wherever you are, Aviva. Aviva: (sneezes really loud) ACHOOO! Martin, Koki and Jimmy: Gotcha, Aviva! Jimmy: That was a very loud sneeze. Aviva: Oops. (laughs nervously) Sorry. Martin: Hey, a hummingbird feather. That must have been making you sneeze so loud like that. Aviva: I know. Koki: Come on, let's find Chris. Jimmy: Oh, yeah. Chris was hiding behind the Amphi-sub. Chris: Ha! I knew that the Amphi-sub is the perfect place to hide! Martin: Chris, where are you? Koki: We know you're in there. A rattling noise was heard. Martin: Aha. Jimmy peeks down on the Amphi-sub. Jimmy: Ha! Gotcha! Chris: What? Jimmy, how did you? All: Found you! Chris: Aww, you guys found me. Aviva: At least you didn't sneeze that loud. Martin: Great game, Wild Kratts. Chris: I just had a great idea for today's Creature Mission. We have to find African leopards. Martin: Oh, I'm with you, bro. Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside the Tortuga. Jimmy: Guys, did you hear that? (shudders) I hope it's not some wild animal coming inside the Tortuga. Koki: I'll check it out. Koki goes outside and saw the creature who was making noises outside the Tortuga. It was a lost leopard cub. Koki: Awww, aren't you a cutie. Let's get you inside. Chris: Koki, you've brought a leopard cub! Martin: He is so.. Aviva and Jimmy: Cute! Chris: Hey. (baby leopard purrs) So you're the one that's making noise outside the Tortuga. Martin: I might just have the perfect name for you. I'll name you Satin, since your fur is soft like Satin. Koki: Satin is a great name for this female leopard cub. Aviva: It sure is. Awww. Hello, little Satin. Chris: Well, we found this lost leopard cub. How are we going to get Satin back to his family? Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Martin: Sure do. Both: We need leopard powers! Koki: (winks at Aviva) You know what to do. Aviva: Of course. Jimmy: I kinda expected that. Chris: Guys, look. I found another leopard cub. Koki: That must be Satin's brother. He's lost too? Martin: Looks like it. Hey, I have just the perfect name for him. Spyglass! Aviva: Spyglass? Martin: Yes. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Aviva: I guess so. Jimmy: Well, Spyglass and Satin. Nice names for these cute and spunky leopard cubs. Chris: Now, we just have to find their mother. Martin: Hurry up with the leopard power discs, Aviva. Aviva: On it, MK. Koki: Hey, where did Satin go? Chris: Oh no! She's gone! Jimmy: Spyglass is gone too! Koki: What? Martin: Oh, now we have to missing leopard cubs. Chris: Finding them is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Martin: Exactly. Chris and Martin: To the leopard cub rescue!